the_four_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Listed here are the different weapons that can be found or purchased. These prices are the mean prices of the world, and the Game Master is expected to change these if the place wouldn't be able to provide one thing or etc. See: Plot Location. They have descriptions, price, and weight sorted. For carry weight and encumbrance, go here: https://the-four-stones.wikia.com/wiki/Carry_Weight_and_Encumbrance?venotify=created The prices are paid with The Mother's Coin, as, it is the universal coinage system used throughout Thamere's Republic. These weapons do not come with the straps, containers, or etc that are supposed to hold them. So, things such as scabbards, quivers, strips, and sacks must be bought separately. If you don't sharpen your blades with a whetstone and rub them down with an oilcloth, they will be considered poor quality. NOTE: Weapon Quality prices: Poor: Below Average, bad; made with cheap materials or made by someone with no talent, it also could be damaged or rusted: Decrease the price by 25% Common: This is the price the weapon normally is. Superior: This means the weapon is well-crafted, perhaps castle-forged: Increase the price by 25%. Extraordinary: This was crafted in a castle by a master blacksmith, this just takes your breath away: Double the price. (Only Warfare weapons can be above common.) Simple Weapons and Tools Melee These are weapons that are simply-crafted, without any sort of flair or much money put into them. These can be found anywhere, and can be used by anyone. They aren't particularly deadly as a result, but can be bought for utility purposes as well. Sickle- A small, hook-shaped farming tool that is used to harvest crops or cut hay for animals, this weapon isn't very deadly, but is typically one of the only sharp weapons used by the peasantry. Price: 50 Points, 1 lbs. Scythe- Basically a larger two-handed sickle, the scythe is far more useful when it comes to larger fields, but its harder to weaponize. Price: 50 Points, 5 lbs. Spade or Shovel- A shovel or spade is a tool that is used for digging, planting, and etc. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. Lumberer's Axe- These heavy two-handed axes were made for chopping firewood or lumber for carpentry. They can be deadly in the right hands, but are very unwieldy for most, so they aren't particularly valued as weapons. Price: 370 Points, 6 lbs Wooden Flail- A wooden flail is a long stick with a small chain holding another smaller stick at its end. This chain swings that small stick around, making it a great bludgeoning weapon. These flails are used for threshing grain, or separating it from its husks. Price: 10 Points, 2 lbs. Knife- Not really made for killing, knives are small sharp blades that can be used for skinning animals, cutting food, butchering, etc. Price: 10 Points, 1 lb. Mattock- A Mattock is a pickaxe-like tool used for digging in the ground, chopping wood, etc. Much like the Pickaxe, and lumberer's axe, it can be deadly in the right hands. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. Pickaxe- Used for mining, this tool can be deadly in the right hands. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. '''. '''Pitchfork- Pitchforks are spear-like tools used for transporting hay to and fro. They can be used as weapons and often are semi-effective. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. ''' '''Basic Cudgel- A cudgel or a club is a large stick with a weighted end used for blunt attacks. They can be gathered from anywhere and easily-built, but don't pack much damage. Price: Free, 3-10 lbs. ''' '''Modified Cudgel- Modified by blacksmiths specifically for battle, there are a few metal spikes and pieces put in, for extra damage. Price: 10 Points, 3-10 lbs. Staff/Quarterstaff- The staff, generally only used as a walking stick or poker, can easily be used as a lightweight blunt weapon. The materials for a quarterstaff are abundant, much like the cudgel, so they can be built and used by anyone. Price: Free, 2 lbs. ''' '''Hoe- A hoe is used for plowing fields, and can be an okay weapon. Price: 50 Points, 2 lbs Rake- A Rake is used to cover over seeds and smooth the topsoil in small gardens. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. ''' '''Frog Spear- A small one-handed spear with three prongs that can be used to hunt small prey, it can also be thrown. Price: 50 Points, 3 lbs. Wooden Spear- A long shaft of wood with a sharpened tip. Price: Free, 1 lbs. Net- Generally just used to catch fish or birds, they can be used during combat to ensnare weapons or people with one hand while striking them with the other. Price: 50 Points, 5 lbs. Simple Weapons and Tools Ranged Sling- Slings are made specifically for hunting and combat, throwing lead bullets or, less effectively, rocks at the enemy or game. Price: 10 Points, 1 lbs. Sling Bullets- Coming in packs of ten, these lead balls are made specifically for the sling. Price: 10 Points, 1 lbs. Hunting Bow- Hunting bows are used for what their name implies. Price: 100 Points, 3 lbs. Arrows- Arrows come in packs of twenty. Price: 10 Points, 3 lbs. Javelin- A javelin is a throwing spear used for combat or competition, though hunting could be done. These are typically bought in packs, so the price calculates a pack of five. Price: 50 Points, 2.5 lbs. Dart- Essentially a small javelin, it packs much less of a punch but more can be carried for less risk of a miss. The price calculates a pack of ten. Price: 50 Points, 2.5 lbs. Warfare Weapons Melee These are the weapons designed to kill, they do massive damage and can kill an unarmored man with one or two strokes. Battleaxe- A broad-headed axe that is a larger version of a hand axe, it can be wielded in one or two hands and potentially has the power to cleave through armor and shields. Some can be double-bladed. Price: 350 Points, 7 lbs. Hand Axe- Essentially a tomahawk, the Hand Axe is designed to be thrown. Price: 325 Points, 4 lbs. Crowbill- So-named because of their end's resemblance to a crow's beak, the crowbill is a war pick designed to pierce chain and the weak points of plate. Price: 420 Points, 6 lbs. Longaxe- A greater cousin to the battleaxe, it may have a double-bladed end or just a spike on one side. It is two-handed. Price: 3500 Points, 20 lbs. Morningstar- A warrior's flail and ball-and-chain without the chain, the Morningstar is a rod with a spiked ball at one end. Price: 450 Points, 8 lbs. Warrior's Flail- A warrior's flail is a far more deadly cousin to the wooden flail, with a spiked swinging ball rather than a swinging stick. Price: 550 Points, 12 lbs. Ball-and-Chain- A one-handed warrior's flail that is cheaper due to its leather grip and diminished size. Price: 370 Points, 8 lbs. Mace- The mace is a heavy head of metal placed upon a wooden shaft and is designed to break armor or shields. Price: 400 Points, 10 lbs. Maul- Normally a blacksmith's or woodsman's tool, this large long-handled hammer - when wielded by those with enough strength - can smash armor and bones alike. Price: 450 Points, 13 lbs. Warhammer- A one-handed maul that can be both bludgeoning and piercing, as, it has a large spike on the head's back end. Price: 550 Points, 12 lbs. Dagger- Can be brought as a tool, but is built for killing. Price: 30 Points, 1 lbs. Left-Handed Dagger- Intended to be used with a sword in your right hand, this dagger has wider crossbars to catch enemy blades. Price: 30 Points, 1.5 lbs. Dirk- A shorter, tapering dagger designed for combat with a straight, narrow blade. It is often used like a left-handed dagger except for actual damage rather than defense. Price: 30 Points, 1 lbs. Stiletto- An incredibly thin knife that is used to get into the gaps of an enemy's armor. It is a murderer's weapon. Price: 50 Points, 1.5 lbs. Small Sword- The small sword is basically just a large thin dagger more than a sword. Some folk like to use this sword along with or like a left-handed dagger. Price: 1750 Points, 3 lbs. Hand-and-a Half/Bastard Sword-''' Named during the feudal Darkness Era, where families could have bastards, it was called the bastard sword because of it being between the greatsword and longsword families. Themere's Republic has since changed the name to the hand-and-a-half sword in order to get away from feudalism, but most still call it the bastard sword. It is known as the hand-and-a-half sword because it not quite being a one-handed or two-handed sword. '''Price: 4200 Points, 10 lbs. Greatsword- A huge, powerful blade requiring two hands to wield. Price: 5000 Points, 15 lbs. Longsword/Broadsword/Sword- The most basic sword there is, most people with swords have this type. It is one-handed. Price: 3500 Points, 4 lbs. Halberd- Both a spear and a pole-axe, it also has a spike opposite the axe-headed side designed for pulling cavalry off their horses. Price: 550 Points, 11 lbs. Pole-Axe- Smaller than a halberd and without a spear point, it may have a hammerhead or a spike on its opposite side. Price: 450 Points, 9 lbs. ''' '''Boar Spear/Longspear- A spear that is made to hunt boar or for horseback combat. It has a long leaf-shaped head with a crossbar just below it to help brace the spear against a charging boar (or horseman). Price: 370 Points, 9 lbs. Pike- A very long spear used by infantry that is normally 10-14 feet long. Price: 450 Points, 9 lbs. War Spear- Like a wooden spear except it has a metal head at the top, this is the most common type of spear. Price: 400 Points, 6 lbs. Tourney Lance- A 12-14 foot long lance that is made to break upon impact. It is only meant to unhorse an opponent during tourneys, nothing more. Price: 370 Points, 8 lbs. Trident- A long, three-pronged spear. It is less graceful than a frog spear, but, with its ability to be wielded with two hands and longer prongs, has the potential to do far more damage. Price: 325 Points, 5 lbs. War Lance- Shorter than tourney lances, war lances are made for war rather than tourneys; made from strong wood and banded, they measure 8-10 feet long. They have a steel-tipped point and are only generally used for one charge before they become useless in close combat. Price: 420 Points, 10 lbs. Warfare Weapons Ranged Longbow- A bow the height of a man that has incredible draw strength. It cannot be used while mounted. Price: 6000 Points, 3 lbs. ''' '''Arrows- Arrows come in packs of twenty. Price: 10 Points, 3 lbs. Light Crossbow- A small crossbow, it can be reloaded with one hand or by using the lever; but it still takes time. The Light Crossbow can be fired one-handed. Price: 600 Points, 6 lbs. Medium Crossbow- Faster to reload than the heavy crossbow and lighter but still packing a punch, the Medium Crossbow is designed to fill the wide niche between the Light and Heavy Crossbow families. Price: 2500 Points, 8 lbs. Heavy Crossbow- While they are incredibly slow to reload, the Heavy Crossbow packs an incredible punch, so much so that one bolt can break through any armor with ease at a close enough range. Price: 6500 Points, 9 lbs. Bolts- Bolts come in packs of ten. Price: 10 Points, 2 lbs. OOC Notes -This Page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 22, 2018.